A small Piece of Forever
by Nessie-92
Summary: What happens after breaking dawn? I thank stephanie meyer for her work shes brilliant! well what is nessies story, what trouble will her and jacob get into, will the volturi leave the cullens alone? read to find out
1. Chapter 1

What happened when the last book stopped?

Chapter 1. Birthday.

It was getting lighter outside and I knew Renesme would wake up soon. I reluctantly pulled myself away from Edward, my husband, my true love. He looked at me one eyebrow raised smiling his crooked smile that never failed to take my breath away (even though I didn't really need to breath). He sighed as he realised what I was doing and followed me into our beast of a wardrobe where we both found some clothes to wear. I didn't need help finding jeans and t-shirts anymore, I had learned to stay away from the scent of silk and other such fabrics, well sometimes I wore them purposefully but only Edward would know about it and possibly Alice but if she told anyone including Jasper she knew we would kill her.

I heard Renesme stir in her sleep so I went to her room knowing she would wake up. I got there just before she woke, her smile was glorious when she turned and saw me stood near her as she woke. It spread from ear to ear as Edward entered the room and placed his arm round my waist. We looked at each other smiling

"Happy sixth birthday Renesme!" we both said together happily knowing she would have many more birthdays to come, we didn't have to worry about her life been cut short because we now knew she would stop ageing soon, just like us.

"Technically I'm about 17 now you know!" she rolled her eyes "How weird is that! I'm like the age that dad is! That's well cool! But creepy, haha mum I'm nearly the same age as you!" she said sitting up in her bed as Edward kissed me on the cheek and ran into the living room to get her presents from us, we wanted her to open our presents when it was just us three together, a family. "Hey mum does that mean that I don't have to do what you tell me now? Because I'm the same age as dad" she giggled as I growled playfully.

Her eyes lit up as Edward returned with an armful of presents, she was so spoilt. He placed them down on the bed in front of her, the pile was so big it nearly squashed her but it wouldn't have hurt her she was nearly as indestructible as us vampires. We sat down on the floor-out of human habit-as she looked at the huge pile in front of her. I shook my head, smiling

"You will never be the same age as me or your dad because you will stop ageing either this year or next year so technically you will only be 7 or 8, how cute stuck at the age of 7" she laughed at me

"Whatever mum! You're just making excuses!" she made a w shape with her fingers and thumbs and then ripped open an envelope.

"Aww thanks mum!" she exclaimed as she opened the two really big purple packages from me "its awesome!" I had got her a guitar and an amp for it, she was already musical, Edward had begun to teach her how to play the piano-she had managed to ace grade 8 already-but I thought it would be good if she learnt how to play another instrument for herself. She sat staring at it for ages until Edward laughed and she looked up at him frowning

"What?" she asked

"Its just your face honey, you look so comical" he said, I elbowed him in the ribs and Renesme laughed "sorry, what I meant was that you were just so stunned, it was like your mother had bought you a boat or something" I looked at him sarcastically

"Oh yes now _that_ would be a good idea letting her have a boat, she'd probably crash it" Renesme stuck her tongue out at me and smiled

"I really love it mum, thank you" she began to open Edwards main present and was struck dumb. I looked at Edward confused, I had no idea what he had got her, he just smiled at me and squeezed my hand-sending electric through my veins like someone had plugged me into a plug socket, my heart should have been fluttering and I should have been bright red but I could never blush again, it still felt weird not to have human reactions but I was getting used to it-after seven years.

"I…I can't believe…I didn't think…wow!" she looked at Edward eyes wide "You rule dad!" she flung herself at him and gave him a huge hug. I stood up and looked at what he had given her. At first I was confused, there was a big cardboard box with lots of fabric in it, I smelt the air and recognised the scent at once, leather. I could just see poking out from underneath the leather something black and shiny, my mouth dropped and I turned to Edward.

"You didn't!?" I tried to control the uprising anger that filled me from my toes to my fingertips "you got her a motorbike! Edward its too dangerous!" they both rolled their eyes at the same time, they looked so alike when they did that

"Oh come on mum!" Renesme sighed "what exactly could happen to me? I break a tree? I fall off and dint someone's car?" she looked at Edward in disbelieve

"Bella you know that she will be ok, plus most of the time she will be with Jacob. You can't exactly complain about it anyway, you were a biker back when you were human" he paused and winked at me "it must be hereditary" I was overruled

"I'm just being an overprotective mum aren't it?" I smiled "Eugh! I so sound like my mother! Agh! I sound like I'm 40 or something! Sorry about that I totally had a Rene moment there! Wow, that was weird!" we all laughed at my irrational behaviour. Renesme opened the rest of her presents and then we ran to the house, well Edward and Renesme ran, I wanted to take the motorbike for a spin before I let my daughter anywhere near it.


	2. Chapter 2

Still from Bellas pov.

I didn't write this at the beginning of chapter one but obviously I don't own any of the characters etc they belong to Stephanie meyer! But I can manipulate them…

Chapter 2. Overprotective.

I arrived quite a while after Edward and Renesme-I had got a bit over enthusiastic with the bike and had ended up riding round the woods several times-to Emmett laughing hysterically

"What's so funny?" I asked as I entered the living room. Emmett was on the floor clutching his sides shaking with laughter I looked at Edward confused, he wasn't looking at me he was looking at his fists his face scrunched up in anger. I sighed and lifted my shield away from my mind _What's up honey? _I asked in my mind, he didn't look up _Edward? What's wrong? What's Emmett laughing at? What's happened?_ He looked at me and reached at to pull me onto his lap, he still hadn't said anything. My shield snapped back, if he wasn't going to answer me I knew who would

"Emmett?" I asked "why are you laughing? What's happened?" Emmett tried to compose himself but looked at Edward and ended up laughing again. I was starting to get annoyed "will someone please tell me what's happened, its driving me crazy!" Alice danced over and sat on the floor in front of me with a smirk on her face.

"Well, Emmett's laughing because Esme's made Renesme a house and Edward isn't happy about it. And now he cant stop because Esme's decided to take her to see it and Renesme took Jacob with her, plus they kind of started making out when he gave her his present and she opened it" she stopped to look at Edward and smiled "Edward nearly ripped his head off it was quite funny to watch to be honest" this time it was me to laugh. Edward looked at me shocked

"Why are you laughing?" he asked me confused. I couldn't stop laughing

"I'm sorry!" I said in-between splutters of laughter "its just, you buy her a motorbike saying that her and Jake can go riding together and then act all overprotective when it comes to her and Jake being together as a couple! Its just so…so"

"Edward?" Emmett interrupted smirking

"Yes Emmett, it is so Edward" I nudged him in the side to show that I was kidding and then kissed him to reassure him, he was as new to the whole parent thing as I was but I had spent most of my human life looking after my mum I was more experienced than he was so knew when things needed a little bit of overreaction.

Jacob and Renesme returned soon after Esme, which surprised me a little. I felt Edward relax underneath me as they came into the living room. Renesme rushed over to me

"How does it go mum? Is it good?" I smiled at her

"Its awesome, but Jacob may need to buy a better bike to keep up with you" I smiled at him, he looked totally confused "Edward bought Ness a motorbike" his face lit up like Christmas had come five months early

"Really? That's awesome!!" he punched Edward in the shoulder "you rule man!"

I shook my head, they were so alike Renesme and Jacob in the way they talked it was scary "where is it? Can I see it? Can I go on it? Please can I take Ness for a spin? Please I'll be careful" his eyes were sparkling

"Its in the garage. Yes you can see it. Yes you can go on it, if Ness lets you and yes you can take Nessie for a ride on it if you want to" I smiled as Renesme clapped her hands excitedly and jumped up and down "but…you have to wait until she's opened the rest of the presents. And speaking of presents why didn't you wait for me to get here before you opened Jacobs?" she blushed

"erm…because I didn't want to wait"

"Renesme!" I raised an eyebrow as Emmett started laughing again. She looked down at her hands

"well technically no-one saw me open Jacobs main present"

"main present?"

"oops. Erm…well" I looked at her speculatively "well Jacob gave me two presents but I only opened one of them in here, the other one I kinda opened at the house" she went beetroot red and Edward growled. Jacob looked at him in fear

"erm I'm going to go now" Jacob said quietly as Edward placed me stood up on the floor as he rose off the sofa

"I'm going to give you three seconds head start dog! You'd better hope I don't catch you!" Jacob looked at Renesme and then me scared stiff

"Dad!!" Renesme wined "please! You're being silly!"

"I know that you have the body and mentality of a 17 year old but your only 7, that's ten years difference young lady! What he bought you was out of order! I want you to give it to me right now!"

"whoa whoa whoa! What did he give her?" I had decided that if I thought it was inappropriate I would let Edward take it. Edward growled.

"he bought her some French lingerie, courtesy of Alice!" Alice laughed, and so did Rosalie

"Edward, it isn't that bad!" I couldn't help but smile at my daughter who was looking at her aunts, her role models in life

"Isn't that bad! It is bad and I want her to give them to me right now!" he held out his hand, instead of giving him the underwear her placed her hand on his and held it, her face softening, I could tell she was trying very hard not to smile

"Look dad. It isn't that big a deal." She looked at Alice who nodded her head slightly and then looked at Jasper smiling. "It was only a joke! Gawd dad! A joke with Alice, Rose, Em, Jazz and Jake" Edward looked at them all and then his mouth dropped open she laughed "we wanted to see your face! And my god Emmett that was the best idea you have ever had! You are a legend!" she took her hand from Edward and held her hand up for a high five, Emmett slapped her hand and ruffled her hair.

"Edward, you are way to overprotective!" Jasper laughed. Edward folded his arms and sat back down. I could tell he wasn't angry anymore, he looked at the floor for a second and then smiled shaking his head.

"You guys are getting to good at hiding your thoughts from me. Its quite worrying you know!" he raised his eyebrow at Alice, she stuck her tongue out at him

"Years of practice" Rose said walking over to Emmett and placing her arm round his waist "plus we had an advantage that Alice managed to see that our plan would work so we had nothing to worry about really" she laughed again as Edward glared at Emmett and then Alice

"You guys are so dead!" Edward said Renesme sighed and playfully folded her arms over her chest looking at Edward shaking her head

"Can I open the rest of my presents now?" Renesme said sitting on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

I thought maybe it'd be funny to hear chapter two from Edward pov.

just coz i know he would be totally overprotective!

Chapter 3. Betrayal. Chapter 2 from Edward's point of view.

Renesme ran to the house whilst Bella went on Renesme's motorbike. We got to the house in a matter of minutes. Bella would be a while I guessed, she loved biking. As we got to the house I was suddenly

confused by what I could hear in everyone's thoughts it was very odd but I ignored it, they probably didn't want me to know what they had got Renesme.

I sat down on the leather sofa stunned by what I could hear-and see in Emmett's case, he had a vivid image of Rosalie dancing in a red and black bikini to him singing

_Your poison! Poison running through my veins poison! Your poison! Poison running through my veins! Poison!! I have never… _Emmett's thoughts began to get disturbing and very graphic so I tuned him out and

listened to what the others were thinking so I could get an idea of what was going on

_Hmm I wonder if I could do a little bit of tinkering on the new porche Alice has got I reckon I could give it a right engine boost, I could make it go at like 300 miles an hour! How freaking awesome would that be! I could _

_rearrange the cylinders and work on the exhaust. Hmm what should I wear while I'm building? Maybe I should wear that strapless one, I haven't worn it yet, I bet Emmett would like that! Hmm but maybe…_ I couldn't

take anymore of Rose's constant stream of ideas for the car so I carried on listening to the others

_Happy birthday to you happy birthday to you happy birthday to Nessie happy birthday to you! Ok now French! Bon anniversaire bon anniversaire bon anniversaire bon anniversaire. And now in Chinese! _Ok…that was

weird, Alice kept translating as she went upstairs to get her presents for Renesme to put on the wooden table so I went on to Jasper who had just entered the room, normally I could get information from his

thoughts

_It's a long way to Tipperary! It's a long way to go! It's a long way to Tipperary to the sweetest girl I know, called Alice! Good-bye Piccadilly…_ I was getting frustrated, something was going on. Carlisle would surly have

some answers

_So if I were to cut open the patient here I would get an internal bleed, if I cut them here I would be able to get to the tumour and safely remove it from the left side of.._. I left Carlisle to his…brain surgery and decided

to just forget it. I wouldn't get anything from them when they were obviously trying hard not to let me get any information.

"So, what has everyone got Nessie then? Are you going to give her some presents?" I asked

"Can I give her mine now before Bella gets here because I am quite worried she may steal it!" Jacob said smiling, Renesme laughed

"Oh ok." I smiled "Knowing Bella she would confiscate it and then use it herself without Nessie knowing" he laughed

"Here you go Ness" he handed her a parcel but kept a medium sized floppy one in his hand

"Jake you are the best!" Renesme screamed. It was all the albums and singles the band Muse had ever made. "I freaking love Muse! You are…beyond words Jake!" I smiled, I knew Renesme had been wanting

more of their CD's. She was addicted to them. Suddenly she jumped into Jakes arms and kissed him. Full on the lips. I clenched my fists.

"Excuse me mongrel would you please release my daughter!" I hissed. Renesme rolled her eyes

"Gawd dad! Get over it!" she laughed quietly "erm Jake? Can I open your other present now?" I started to get even more confused she was talking about opening presents but all I could hear in her thoughts was

_I can see myself tearing up the road faster than any other girl has ever gone! Doo doo doo doo do doo! But I can't stop thinking of you and I never see the sudden curve till its way to late!! But I never see the sudden _

_curve till its way to late!! Kaboom! And I'm lying in the bottom of a pit in the blazing sun. Yeh sure! Doo doo. Torn and twisted at the foot of a burning bike!_ Hmm maybe she was more excited about the motorbike than

I thought, it pleased me.

"Erm why don't you open it later. Maybe when your mum comes back or something." She sighed

"Ok" she took his free hand and they both sat down on the floor

"Nessie. Can I give you our present now? It's from Carlisle, Emmett and myself. It wont take a moment, its just, its outside and…"

"sure" she said her eyes sparkling, she looked so like her mother when she got excited. At least she liked receiving presents and didn't fuss like Bella did that would have been a pain.

"You should bring Jake along too Nessie, it'll be more fun for you" she smiled. I listened to what she was thinking

_she is going to love this! We spent ages making her this mini music room, she will live it!_ I smiled, she would love it.

They disappeared from the house and I could hear them running in the wind. But then I heard it slip in Esme's thoughts

_I really hope he can't hear me now or I'm dead meat. Renesme is going to love her new house! I'm so excited!! _I saw red, my fists clenched. Emmett laughed and I scowled at him

"You. Made. Her. A. House!" I growled at him

"Well yeh! We figured maybe she was old enough to have her own place now. Now. Now that she's erm, yeh now that she's old enough to leave the nest as it were" he smiled and then laughed as I lunged for

him. I heard the motorbike coming up the drive so I sat back on the sofa-after smacking Emmett in the face-and tried to calm myself down. Emmett started laughing again as my fists clenched again.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked as she walking into the living room, Emmett was still laughing. Suddenly I heard a voice I hadn't heard in ages

_What's up honey? _I breathed in trying to form words, I couldn't_ Edward? Love? What's wrong? _I tried again, but couldn't quite from words when I could still see and hear Emmett laughing and thinking, _You're _

_innocent daughter is so gonna get some Edward! She isn't your ickle girl any more! _I tried to block him out and focus on Bella _What's Emmett laughing at? What's happened? _I still couldn't speak, I was beyond

words. Then she did something I was really hoping she wouldn't

"Emmett? Why are you laughing? What's happened?" she waited but Emmett was laughing so much he couldn't breathe never mind talk "will someone please tell me what's happened, it's driving me crazy!"

Alice went over to her and sat on the floor with a smirk on her face, it irritated me.

"Well, Emmett's laughing because Esme's made Renesme a house and Edward isn't happy about it." I glared at her "And now he cant stop because Esme's decided to take her to see it and Renesme took

Jacob with her, plus they kind of started making out when he gave her his present and she opened it" she looked at me and smiled "Edward nearly ripped his head off it was quite funny to watch to be honest"

I shook my head at her, suddenly Bella burst out laughing

"Why are you laughing?" I asked totally confused, surely she should be annoyed too.

"I'm sorry! Its just, you buy her a motorbike saying that her and Jake can go riding together and then act all overprotective when it comes to her and Jake being together as a couple! Its just so…so"

"Edward?" Emmett interrupted smirking at me

"Yes Emmett, it is so Edward" she nudged me in the side and looked at me with her beautiful eyes, she stroked my face and then brought her lips to mine obviously trying to reassure me that everything would

be ok, well either that or trying to distract me, it worked until Esme came back.

Jacob and Renesme returned soon after Esme. I could hear what they were thinking, nothing had happened, they just looked around a bit. I could see images of the house in their thoughts, it was amazing. I

relaxed a tiny bit but was confused because Jacob wasn't holding the other present and Renesme had a bulge in her pocket.

"How does it go mum? Is it good?" Renesme asked Bella, of course she would want to know about the bike! Typical.

"Its awesome, but Jacob may need to buy a better bike to keep up with you" Jacob looked totally confused, this amused me "Edward bought Ness a motorbike" Jacob smiled at me, positively glowing. I couldn't

help smiling back

"Really? That's awesome!!" he punched me in the shoulder, like he used to do "you rule man!" I laughed "where is it? Can I see it? Can I go on it? Please can I take Ness for a spin? Please I'll be careful" I

shook my head slightly, he was such a kid when it came to automobiles, but then again weren't we all

"Its in the garage. Yes you can see it. Yes you can go on it, if Ness lets you and yes you can take Nessie for a ride on it if you want to but…you have to wait until she's opened the rest of the presents. And

speaking of presents why didn't you wait for me to get here before you opened Jacobs?" Bella asked, this reminded me of what had happened earlier and suddenly Renesme blushed, I gritted my teeth

"erm…because I didn't want to wait"

"Renesme!" Emmett started laughing again. I had to concentrate on not hitting him again Bella was on my lap, it would be impolite

"well technically no-one saw me open Jacobs main present"

"main present?" I raised my eyebrows and my mouth fell open in shock as I registered her thoughts _uh oh now I've done it! _I could see an image of something pink in her head

"oops. Erm…well" I looked at my hands my anger was building "well Jacob gave me two presents but I only opened one of them in here, the other one I kinda opened at the house" the next image I got

snapped my concentration, pink lingerie. I growled deep down in my throat, a warning to Jacob as I glared at him, if he had any sense he would have run.

"Erm I'm going to go now" Jacob said quietly. He looked terrified, just as he should. I placed Bella on the floor and crouched into my hunting position

"I'm going to give you three seconds head start dog! You'd better hope I don't catch you!" Jacob looked at Renesme, I waited for him to run. I would catch up easily.

"Dad!!" Renesme wined "please! You're being silly!"

"I know that you have the body and mentality of a 17 year old but your only 7! That's ten years difference young lady! What he bought you was out of order! I want you to give it to me right now!" I growled. I

was on the edge of loosing it again.

"whoa whoa whoa! What did he give her?" I growled loudly

"he bought her some French lingerie, courtesy of Alice!" I glared at Alice she laughed, and so did Rosalie. I glared at her too, they were misleading my daughter! They were out of order!

"Edward, it isn't that bad!" that nearly set me off again

"Isn't that bad! It is bad and I want her to give them to me right now!" I was going to take it back to the shop, I would never ever hear of my daughter wearing or thinking of this ever again, I held out my hand

"Look dad. It isn't that big a deal." She looked at Alice who nodded her head slightly and then looked at Jasper smiling. A growl built up in my throat as Renesme laughed, "It was only a joke! Gawd dad! A joke

with Alice, Rose, Em, Jazz and Jake" this stopped me in my tracks as they all stopped their attempts to keep me out of their minds, my mouth dropped open as I saw that it was all a joke "we wanted to see

your face! And my god Emmett that was the best idea you have ever had! You are a legend!" she released my hand from mine, Emmett slapped her hand in a high five and ruffled her hair, he was going to be

such a bad example.

"Edward, you are way to overprotective!" Jasper laughed. I was beginning to calm down, on my own accord. I folded my arms stubbornly looking at the floor shaking my head. I couldn't help but smile.

"You guys are getting to good at hiding your thoughts from me. Its quite worrying you know!" I looked at Alice and raised an eyebrow

"Years of practice" Rose said walking over to Emmett and placing her arm round his waist , I focused on blocking out her thoughts they were nauseating "plus we had an advantage that Alice managed to see

that our plan would work so we had nothing to worry about really" she laughed. I glared at them all, how could they mislead my daughter like this!

"You guys are so dead!" I said. Renesme sighed _you are so embarrassing! You know dad you need to understand I'm not a child! _She smiled at me and folded her arms

"Can I open the rest of my presents now?" I laughed. Sure, she wasn't a child, not in the slightest.


End file.
